Carlyle the Wolverine
"'A pshyco.' 'A killer.' 'A monster.' A lot of people say that to me. You know what I did to those people? '' '' '' ''I sent them to a happier place." '-Carlyle' Carlyle commands the Dark Matter Demons. Johnathan Carlyle Jr. was a scientist that studied space. He once discovered a cosmic storm cloud that will come to pass on the planet. He wanted to know if the cloud was safe. He needed a spacecraft and a crew. The storm could've been deadly, so everybody was involved. He was studying the storm cloud to see if it's evolution or it's actually dangerous. It could've been evolution. That's was the highest probability that he got. He also wasn't sure about it being evolution, because he noticed it contained an unknown dark energy. He made a deal with the company Astronamy and Research to borrow a ship. Before he left with Donni Earlson, a former companion, and Cos Webb, Carlyle's brother and "science buddy", he was confronted by a military general named Reese Chevron. He said that Carlyle is now a part of the trouble, and his lab would be shut down and he would be arrested if he fails. Carlyle and his group left to the cosmic storm cloud. The estimation for the storms arrival was 9 hours, when they're in space. There were shields built in the ship for when the storm passes, so they activate them to protect the passengers inside. To test what the storm could do, Carlyle had to arrange flowers on a platform outside the ship. He got in an astronaut suit and was sent outside. Apparently, Carlyle's calculations were wrong, and the storm came earlier than expected. Cos noticed this and warned Carlyle, and told Donni about the shields. Carlyle had to fall back, but he wouldn't make it inside the ship in time. Cos said that he had to jump, it was the only thing he can do without the storm reaching him. When Carlyle was close, Cos told Donni to close the portal in time so Carlyle wouldn't get hit if he got inside. He got inside the ship, but the storm got to him first. A couple of weeks later, Carlyle was kept in quarantine. They built a lab for him so he had something to do. Instead, he tested his blood. It was not regular. He also kept the flower that the storm hit. The flower was dead and black. Another week later, Chevron visited Carlyle to have a talk with him. Carlyle's lab was shut down by the military, and so was the one that he's in. Chevron knocked over his research and data, and left. This made Carlyle really angry, and noticed his fur was getting longer. The marks on his fur started growing rapidly, and he felt a pain in his back. He felt dizzy, and walked out of the room. He was in the hallway, and started to get flashbacks of his childhood, but only the bad parts. This made his anger grow, and started to change faster. His shoulder blades popped out and re-arranged, his mass was slowly growing, his nails were growing at a sharp point, and his eyes started to become purple. Electricity was sparking everywhere, and the lights malfunctioned. He started to destroy everything in the building in blind rage. Chevron was still in the building and saw Carlyle in the shadows. He took out his gun and shot Carlyle, but he knocked him out with a lightning bolt. He searched up one room, and it was an electric-proof suit. There were police cops and army soldiers about to run inside the building, but before they entered, they saw something that acted like a rocket and it flew away. Carlyle was living in a cave ever since then. He heard voices, but they weren't anybody around him. It was the voices of the dark matter demons, and they told him that the experiment was supposed to fail. The dark matter was lead by a leader who lived before Graylin was made. They say whenever a leader is near death, they have to send their powers in a cosmic cloud form. They choose whatever person to pass their powers to. They chose him. The dark matter never told the story to him, and only said it was suppose to fail. This leads to the Edge of the Century storyline. Edge of the Century Carlyle is the main villain in the Edge of the Century comic series, starring other characters you might know. He sends the demons for all the living citizens in the world of Graylin ('''my fan-made home planet for my characters. Don't know why the other characters are in that world, tho). He will be in the final battle, of course, and all the characters will join to beat him. His designs and character are still the same as what you see here, but will take massive battle damage in the final battle. After, his skin will be totally made of the titanium alloy. There is no way I'm going to tell you how the battle goes, you'll just have to wait until the final chapter in the comic. Which is until, in my estimation, 2015. Or maybe earlier. Carlyle 'Real Name: 'Johnathan Carlyle Jr. '''Age: ''30'' Eye Color: (before infection) Periwinkle (after infection) Purple Height: '' 3 ft 11 in.'' Weight: '(before titanium muscle) 55 lbs (after titanium muscle) 130 lbs'' '''Allies: (Before Infection) Cos Webb, Donni Earlson, (After Infection) ''No one. '''Rivals: 'Everyone Likes: ''Power, Destruction, Hatred'' Dislikes: ''Everything, except what he likes'' =Theme Song= Quotes "Electricity never dies. It moves on to another place." "I like being bad... it makes me happy..." "Never wound what you can't kill." Powers and Abilities Carlyle can travel through electricty sources. He manipulates, creates, and absorb electricity. He can fly, and is durable due to his titanium muscles. He has super strength, and has a mind of a psycho (EOTC 2). He has dark matter powers, too, but telling what he can do could be a possible spoiler. Weaknesses He can be defeated if he has more power than he needs. The infection cycle can be reversed if he is heated up with temperatures over 10,000 degrees, meaning the dark matter will burn off of his body, and meaning he will become normal (EOTC). A special antidote built in Cosmo Labs was meant for Carlyle in case he transforms again (EOTC 2). And because he basically IS electricity, water is one thing that can be used against him. Trivia * Carlyle was actually based on 3 fictional characters: Doctor Doom, Electro and Green Goblin * He is the only character I'm really proud of. * His name was from a video game character who I forgot about * The Dark Matter is actually a a special type of alien that's called "Dayt Mallret-07" which is a parasite that changes a person's personality immediately when physically touching a person, and gives them special powers as long as their healthy and alive. * In most of my stories, he's dead and sometimes appears as a ghost or a hallucination to Nova Gallery Car-lie-ll.png|Carlyle in his EOTC outfit by SA3 Carlye.png|Carlyle drawn by US3RN4AM3 EotC Carlyle.jpg Carlyle.png DarkMatterCarlyle.png|Battle Damaged Carlyle Carlyle by Sam.jpg|Carlyle in EOTC 2 drawn by Sam the Rabbit, a bit edited by me (ecks-dee... right?) EOTC 2.png|This is Carlyle in EOTC 2 (Edge of the Century 2) Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities